Reality is Hell
by angel003
Summary: post inception Arthur/Ariadne full summary inside rated M for later chapters. Dark themes and situations to come 6/9/11 NAME RE-EDITED in all chaps. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

6/9/11 name fixed

I do not own Inception yet I wish I could have kissed JGL instead of Ellen.

Summary: Post Inception, it seems that everyone is going to get what they want after the job is done. Arthur and Ariadne reveal their true feelings but in an instant it is all shattered. Making them all question what is reality and dreams. The team will be pulled into their most dangerous job yet, where old friends and enemies lurk. In order to save all that is dear to them they must find a way to stay alive at all costs. AxA pairing

It had felt like hours since he had snuck that kiss in the dream, yet as Ariadne touched her lips she could still feel them tingling. Her mind was in a state of overdrive and shock from what had just occurred moments before. They had completed the job, the rush overwhelming as she smiled over at Cobb they had survived limbo, they had survived Inception. She the saw the relief in Arthurs eyes as Cobb and Saito both awoke. She knew the point man would never admit how much he really cared for all of them but she could see it in his eyes as he looked at Cobb. She stared at him a moment longer before she felt eyes on her, Arthur smirked his half smile back at her. Ariadne blushed as she knew she was caught staring for too long. Once the plane had finished taxing the runway; the final test however had yet to come for them, making it through customs.

She was truly worried for Cobb as they all stood in customs each in separate lines; she knew everyone was holding their breath as it came time for his passport to be stamped. It seemed for a second he was doubted, but Ariadne soon released her breath as she saw him walk right on thru. Cobb truly walked like a new man as he made his way through the crowded airport no doubt to see Professor Miles on the other side of the gate. Ariadne was truly happy to have been able to help Cobb get back to his children; she would have endured limbo again just to see this moment again. Her walk through customs had been a breeze, walking towards the luggage trolley she couldn't help but feel the sadness that she might never see the team again. She shook the thought from her head though as she concentrated on grabbing her bag. At the very least they weren't supposed to have contact with each other for a week lest someone could become suspicious. Arthur was to contact them all after he made sure all their tracks were covered. 'Arthur' just thinking his name just made her lips tingle. The kiss left her even more confused then ever. Throughout all her training sessions there had been tension between them but she had brushed it off as nothing. Now this kiss brought a whole other world of possibilities in her head, if it wasn't already overloaded enough as it is. 'Damn you Arthur' she thought to herself as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the terminal and into the warm Los Angeles weather.

With all her musings she had lost track of Arthur, Eames, and Yusef sadly she hoped she would see them again before heading off into a normal life again, if she could ever see herself in one again after what she saw what she could do in dreams. Reaching into her pants pocket she gripped her totem hard the edges of the bishop reassuringly let her know that this was reality. Out of her stupor she hailed a cab to take her to her hotel room. Ariadne hoped to get some sleep and then get herself back on a plane to Paris as soon as possible. Climbing into the cab she told the driver the address but before he could drive off another person stepped into the cab. Ariadne was about to protest until she saw that it was none other than Arthur looking back at her with his piercing eyes and three piece suit glory. The driver not waiting for Arthurs request sped off onto the road, leaving Ariande to only ponder why the point man was sitting next to her.

Arthur had always been the one for planning making sure he was three steps ahead of everyone else. Not seeing Fischer's training against them was a major blow and threw him through a loop. Yet the second level caused him to question everything he thought about in life and that was Ariadne. He knew he shouldn't have tricked her into the kiss. It was for his own selfish need to quell the never ending thoughts he had about her. He thrown caution to the wind because he didn't know for sure that they were all going to come out of the dream alive. The short chaste kiss only made him want more though, it took all his willpower not to pin her to the door of the room they were setting the charges and kiss her senseless. No woman had ever had this affect on him, and yet Ariadne was no ordinary woman. Leaving the plane he was relieved that they had finally gotten Cobb home to his kids. He watched as the rest of the team dispersed through customs quickly. Yusef hurriedly walked to the next gate in order to make his flight home. Eames had already begun chatting up a stewardess, mostly likely using his charms. He was most concerned though for their beautiful Architect. He watched as she grabbed her bag and headed out of the terminal, he followed her same path as he debated breaking his own rules. They were supposed to not see or speak to each other for at least a week if not longer in order for him to make sure all their tracks were covered.

He knew in his gut that they had gotten out completely clean yet his ever organized mind conflicted his thought process. He had never been in a situation that was out of his control before. Where he stood outside in the Los Angeles sun he was in control until he spotted Ariadne once more. Gripping his loaded die he Arthur thought of his options turn around and regret it or for once try to take one uncontrolled step and see where it led him. Rushing after the image of Ariadne getting into a cab Arthur knew he only had one shot at this or she would most likely walk out of his life for good. Before he could change his mind he pushed his way into the cab looking at her he could tell she was annoyed until she looked him in the face. The widening of her eyes and the light blush that formed around her cheeks reassured his mind and heart that he had for once made the right choice.

_a/n: I have absolutely have fallen in love with Inception, after reading some fics though I couldn't get my mind to shut off this idea that has flying around my head for Arthur and Ariadne. I would love any feedback that you have to offer. I hope to continue on writing in this if it is well liked. Please excuse my errors I do not have a beta at this time and my grammar isn't always the greatest. Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

6/9/11 name fixed

I do not own Inception, but I do own this storyline

Cobb had smiled as he walked toward Miles in the airport terminal. He had finally made it home to his children. He would finally get to see the faces of Phillipa and James. Cobb failed to notice the sadness in Miles' eyes as they walked to a black sedan parked outside. In an instant the point of gun was pushed into his back.

"Get into the car now if you ever want to see your precious children again," the man said into Cobb's ear as he pushed the gun further into his back. Cobb opened the car door and fell unceremoniously into the back. "You too old man" Cobb barely moved out of the way before Miles was pushed and the door was shut. "Drive now" Cobb heard the gun men say to the driver in the front. Unable to believe what was happening Cobb turned his questioning eyes toward Miles whose sadness and fear was clearly present on his face.

"I'm sorry Dom we were taken last night, by these men. I did not see it was coming until they already had guns to the children's heads. There was no way to warn you, I'm so sorry, I don't know what they want." Miles looked to the floor not wanting to see Dom eyes falter with the same fear he had right now.

Swallowing Cobb tried to think of a coherent thing to say. "Where are the children? Where are James and Phillipa?" He could hear laughing coming from the front seat the gunman, clearly enjoying Cobb's and Miles despair.

"They are with my boss right now and if you follow and do what we say we will return them mostly unharmed. But I don't know Cobb both could probably bring a lot of money on the black market if you know I mean" he said laughing. Cobb unable to take anymore launched over to strangle the guy, but he was to quick for him and ended up being pistol whipped. Before going out all Cobb could was the guys laugh echoing in his brain, for once he wished it was all a bad dream.

After arriving at the hotel Ariadne couldn't help but stare. Not in a million years did she think she could afford a hotel this high class. She felt self-conscious as she began to fidget with her clothes, yet Arthur placed a hand on the small of her back pushing her through the lobby and to the receptionists' desk. The small gesture only made her stomachs do more somersaults.

"Hello welcome to our establishment, what can I do for you?" said the hotel clerk. Arthur quickly made work of getting to suites next to each other and already had the handling of their bags taken care of before Ariadne realized they were getting into the elevator. As the doors opened on their floor she felt the pressure of Arthurs hand on her elbow as he led her into one of the two rooms. He tipped the bellboy and shut the suite door before looking over at her.

"Ariadne, we should talk about what happened" said Arthur finally fully getting her bearings Ariadne could tell Arthur was about to lose his nerve.

'Could it be possible it's about the kiss?' she thought to herself before responding "Talk about what?" she said back staring at him questioningly. She watched him toss his jacket onto a nearby chair and loosen his tie slightly.

"About us, this tension that I know you're feeling to, and how" he looked at her with his deep eyes, his voice faltering "and how I've been wanting to do this ever since I kissed you in the dream" Arthur then strode up to her and pinned her to the wall roughly kissing Ariadne with all the tension and passion that had been building up between them. Every other thought flew out of her mind as Arthur kissed her. All she could think of was of the fire that had begun to consume her body as she let herself go in the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity the two of them came up for air gasping, but not minding the lack of oxygen. He gave her one of his half smiles as he put his forehead against hers. Ariadne smiled back at him truly feeling for once content and safe.

Arthur gently took her hand and pulled her to the bed, the two of them laid down on top. Instantly Ariadne curled up next to Arthur and began to fall asleep. She could feel him kiss her forehead and stroke her hair as she dozed off into an abyss.

Eames couldn't believe his luck that he had already charmed a stewardess on a layover. It had been a couple months since being around a woman except for Ariadne and she was like a sister to him. It was nice to know he still had game. He looked over at the petite blonde; Jenna was her name, who was sitting next to him in the cab taking them to her hotel. She smiled at him, and Eames grinned and winked back. Eames had to admit he was excited to fulfill another one of his boyhood fantasies only thing that could make it better were it to be on a plane. 'Well I can still mark stewardess of my list' thought Eames chuckling to himself as they had got out of the car reaching their intended destination. The elevator ride up to her room couldn't be more slower Eames thought, but soon they had arrived at Jenna's door.

Upon entering Eames took in their surroundings the room was small and quaint with one bed but he couldn't care less. He was with a beautiful woman after all. Turning around he could see Jenna fiddling with something on her bag. He thought it was cute how nervous she had gotten all of a sudden.

"Babe there is nothing to worry about. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Eames stated wrapping his arms around her waist. Jenna smiled up at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You are really charming you now that" she said before leaning up to kiss him. Eames was enjoying the kiss until he felt a pinprick on the back of his neck. He instantly pulled away from her suddenly feeling drowsy. "Sorry I had to do this to you, but I want the paycheck more," as he collapsed to the ground the last thing he heard was Jenna telling to her phone 'Its done'.

_a/n thank you so much for all the hits on this story so far, but I would love some more reviews. I am going to try and answer each one personally in PMs. I also apologize for my grammar issues I do not have a beta reader at this time. Please review I am open for any suggestions you may have, I look forward to reading them._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Inception but I do own the concept of this story._

'_Do you know what it's like to be a lover, to be a half of one whole'_ Mals menacing voice echoed through Ariadne's head as she was being shook awake by someone. "Ari- Ariadne wake up please, it's just a dream" the voice sounded so far away but as soon as she heard the word dream she awoke with a start. Her heart pounding and sweat breaking out across her forehead, as she fumbled for her totem in her pants pocket putting it on the bedside table she knocked it over. Taking a breath to realize it was all a dream, and this was reality. Ariadne quickly scanned the dark hotel room remembering the last few hours before resting her eyes upon Arthur and his concerned gaze.

Taking in her frightened eyes Arthur decided to speak "Ari are you okay you were thrashing around pretty badly before I woke you up," Concern laced his voice as he looked her over searching for a reaction to his words. Although her eyes showed how scared she was, she had already tried to put up a mask of indifference. Arthur could tell though she was truly frightened by her own dream.

"I'm fine; really it was just a bad dream is all." She said as she turned her head to focus on a nearby painting on the wall, not wanting to look him in the eye. Ariadne knew it was a terrible lie and that Arthur could see right through it, but she prayed that he would just drop it. She knew she was a goner though as she felt the tears starting to form in the back of her eyes.

Arthur looked questioningly at Ariadne as she turned her head away from him. He wanted to push her to tell him what had happened in that dream, but he decided it probably would be better to wait later. Reaching out he placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her back to face him. He could see however her façade of indifference towards what had just happened was already cracking as tear formed in her eyes. "Ari-"was all it took before she was in his arms crying.

"Arthur when does this feeling go away? I hate feeling helpless and scared of my dreams.." she trailed off as he began stroking her hair and pulled her into a tighter embrace. Secretly he was relieved that they were over this hurdle quickly. In any sort of dream work nobody comes away completely unscathed. He had even had problems after his first job, if it weren't for Cobb, Arthur knew he would have most likely been dead from the bender he put himself through after his first job. Three days of not sleeping and drinking alcohol well past his limit caused him to crash his car. Miraculously Arthur had gotten away with just a broken leg; before he could leave the hospital Cobb and Mal had taken him in to recover at their home and taught him how to deal. He shuddered to think of what he had really planned to do to himself that night, but he knew now he was in the right place looking down on the beautiful woman in his arms.

He could feel her body relax as her tears began to subside. Ariadne was feeling better being comforted by Arthur, but thoughts kept running through her head. She felt like the biggest idiot falling to pieces around him over a bad dream. Ariadne had always prided herself on being a strong woman and independent, yet here she was crying in a man's arms like a blubbering idiot. Feeling that she had cried enough she began to slowly remove herself from Arthur's warm arms. Both of them instantly missed the contact of each other's bodies. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a tissue for her. Immediately she took it from him as she dried her cheeks and dabbed her eyes of any remaining tears. Crumbling the tissue in her hand Ariadne looked fully at Arthur's face before speaking.

"I am sorry about that, I do not know what came over me" she said her voice thick from crying her eyes taking in his rumpled vest. Unable to face him anymore she made herself busy by looking at the beds comforter below them. Within a moment she felt his hand under her chin raising her eyes up to meet his. Ariadne felt like his gaze was reaching into her soul but he wouldn't let her look away as his gaze became more intense.

"Ariadne you have nothing to be ashamed off at all. You have just been to hell and back in a dream in just a few hours. You went into Cobb's crazy version of limbo, I am amazed and glad you came back in one piece. Mentally you might take a little longer to recoup but I will be here by your side until you tell me to go away," Arthur took a deep breath after he said all this unsure of how she was going to react. It wasn't until he felt her lips on his that he knew he said the right thing and kissed her back passionately toppling them onto to the bed. After a few minutes of heavy kissing the two gently pulled apart, quickly Ariadne curled back up next to Arthur and fell fast asleep. He watched her peaceful form for a few moments before falling asleep himself.

A man in an expensive suit looked over the three men unconscious and bound to chairs in his empty warehouse. Chuckling and priding himself on a job well done. "I have an extractor, forger, and a chemist, all the best of the best in their fields" he said to no one in particular "now all I need is my point man and Architect and then my collection will finally be complete." Sneering he walked over to Cobb and punched him knowing the strong sedative wouldn't allow him to wake. "And you my friend and your dear point man will rue the day that you double crossed Cobol Engineering"

"Ah sir-" a guard stuttered.

"What?" the man screamed causing the three guards carrying an unconscious old man. The old man happened to be Miles.

"Where should we put him," gesturing to Miles whose head had lolled to one side.

"Put him with the children, he is of no use to us right now but he may become useful later." said the man, as the guards began to drag Miles away. "And where is Nash with the info on the last two," He screamed causing the guards to jump again, but kept walking away from him.

"Sir I'm right here and I have some excellent news I found them together." Nash said as the man turned towards.

Smiling evilly he answered "Great we will strike tomorrow."

_A/N: I have to first sincerely apologize for misspelling Ariadne's name wrong in my previous chapters. I will in the next couple of days re-edit those chapters and fix the spelling. Thank you to those who have pointed it out to me. Also I want to say thank you to the few people who have been reviewing my story. You guys make my day, yet I wish more of you would respond even with critiques. However I am still happy for having over 500 hits. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Please review I might get the next chapter out a little faster if you do ._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own this story line

"Well well it looks like our point man and architect are somewhat of an item" said the man as he looked over the few photos Nash had given of the two of them checking into together and entering their room. "Sure seem pretty cozy for only being colleagues, but now this does give us the upper hand over the point man" he smirked already thinking up more evil plans of revenge concerning this group. What he was about to do would most likely bring the point man down to his knees completely.

Directing his attention back to Nash he smirked "Well done. Now we must capture them to set in motion the rest of my plans. I want to make sure though that the both of them are rattled especially the point man."

"Rattled sir?" asked Nash unsure.

"Yes from all your research on these two, they are the most strong willed of the group and do not really have any emotional attachments to anyone except themselves it looks like. I want them to fear for each other's safety and well being, Make them believe that they have everything to lose". Nash grinned back at the man knowing what his boss was already starting to plan in his head. "Send five guards, tell them they can do what ever they want a long as they arrive alive" he said as Nash began walking away to start delivering orders to the men they were sending.

0000000000000

Ariadne awoke to the sunshine streaming through the curtains and a mixture of soap and men's cologne in the air. Smiling she stretched a little in bed; she hadn't this rested in months. Turning to her right she propped herself up by her elbow, and began to watch Arthur as he did his tie and buttoned his vest in the mirror.

Feeling that someone was watching Arthur turned his gaze over towards Ariadne, who still was lying on the bed. 'How did I get this lucky, she's beautiful in every way' he thought to himself as he took in her form and the soft curls that framed her smiling face. It took all his will power not to go over and take her right then and there. With one final straighten of his tie he spoke. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" as he leaned his shoulder into the wall and putting his hands in his pants pockets still watching her intently.

Stretching some as she began to sit up Ariadne responded "Amazing considering the bad dream and the fact that I slept in my clothes."His eyes widened a little as she stretched and moved, she had no idea at all what she was doing to him.

"Sorry about that we should have changed before laying down, but oh well. Anyways I am about to order room service, is there anything you might want?" he asked busying himself with looking at the menu on the side table.

"Pancakes please!" Arthur chuckled at her apparent enthusiasm over breakfast. He loved the times when her inner child came out.

"Okay pancakes it is then. The bathroom is open if you would like to get ready while I order the food." He said looking back over to Ariadne who had already gotten out of bed and was heading to her small suitcase. While she was rummaging through her suitcase Arthur sat down on the chair next to the phone, he was about to dial when he was cut off by a kiss from Ariadne.

Softly she told him "thank you" as she stood back up to grab her stuff. A warm hand latched back onto her wrist pulling her back to him and into his lap, where he planted a deep kiss onto her lips. Ariadne wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck as they kissed her legs straddling him in the chair. She could feel his fingertips lightly tracing the skin where her shirt had ridden up, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

Both of their resolves of taking whatever they had slow, was quickly fading as Ariadne began loosening his tie. Arthur began to tug at her shirt, soon they could cross a line. Pulling away from her, Arthur looked into her eyes to make sure this is what she wanted.

Her eyes were dark and her face flushed, both them breathing heavily from the last few minutes. With a quick nod of her head, they both knew what they wanted right then. Before they could continue though Ariadne's stomach growled, the moment was instantly broken as she glared at her stomach and Arthur began to laugh.

"Don't worry beautiful we will finish this later, but I think right now your stomach wants those pancakes. Why don't you go get ready while I order the food." He said quickly while placing a soft kiss on her swollen lips and then one to her forehead. Nodding her head in agreement Ariadne got up from his lap instantly missing the contact and grabbed her stuff to head into the bathroom. With a quick smile over her shoulder she headed inside and closed the door and began to get ready for a very cold shower.

Smiling at the closed door Arthur fixed his tie and ran his hand through his slicked back hair, real quick taking a deep breath reflecting on what had just happened and trying not to think about Ariadne in the shower just a wall apart between them. Pulling out his loaded die he tossed it on the table telling him it wasn't a dream. Shaking his head he grabbed the phone again and dialed to order room service.

0000000

"Yes sir we will have these meals up to you right away" said a burly man half dressed in a hotel uniform. The other men around him were currently undressing the dead hotel employees on the floor quickly getting into the uniforms. The back office was quiet except for the rustling of clothing as the man hung up the phone before addressing his men. Their intended target wouldn't know what hit him. "Okay men we have 15 minutes to get up to their room, if we are fast we might get some playtime as well" he grinned as he picked up his own hotel jacket. Soon they begin walking through their plan of attack once more before striking.

000000

The cold shower did nothing to help calm Ariadne, yet she know felt fully awake as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself into a warm robe. Tipping over her bishop on the counter reassured her again that what had just happened a little before was real. 'Damn my stupid stomach, you know I could have went without eating a little longer' she thought as she mentally berated her stomach her face turned into a pout in the mirror as she looked at her reflection. 'But at least I know he wants this to' and that thought made her heart soar. Sighing she turned on the hair dryer and began to brush and dry her hair. A knock on the door broke her out of her reverie.

"Ari, just letting you know the food should be here in a few minutes" said Arthur from the other side.

"Okay thanks" she replied as she began to dry the last of her hair. As she begun to wrap up the hair dryer and reach for her clothes to change she heard a knock and 'Room Service' call out. Her stomach grumbled once again. As her hand began to untie the robe she heard a loud commotion and crash come from outside the bathroom door. Frantically she retied the robe tight.

"Where's the girl?" she heard yelled with a loud smack following it. She winced knowing it was Arthur who had just been hit. Scanning the bathroom quickly for a weapon she settled for the lid of the water tank on the toilet. Picking it up as silently as she could, but it still made a noise. Outside the door it was silent. The bathroom door handle jiggled as she stepped to the side before the door completely splintered open. The next few moments happened quickly as she slammed the lid into the mans face hard and bolted out of the room. Ariadne wasn't two steps out of the room before she was grabbed on each arm by two burly men.

Struggling against the men she looked over to Arthur who was basically in the same predicament as her but pinned to the wall as well. She could see his cheek was bleeding most likely from a gun being smacked across his face. In his eyes she could see fear and anger; Ariadne knew her eyes betrayed all her emotions as well right then.

Struggling against the two men Arthur yelled out "What the hell do you want?" pushing harder against his restraints.

A chuckle came from the bathroom as the man came out of the bathroom dabbing his where some blood had occurred with one of the towels. Other than that he looked relatively unhurt by Ariadne's attack. "You might want to direct that question to Victor Cobol when you see him" he said answering the question.

"No" Arthur responded struggling glancing at Ariadne, his face a mixture of shock and fear, something she had never seen before on his face. "Let her go! She has nothing to do with this."

"On the contrary Cobol has a lot of interest in your dear Architect here." He said as he brushed some hair out of her face. Ariadne flinched away from his touch, seeing Arthur struggle even more. "I can see why you are so interested in her as well such a beautiful women" as his hand traced her shoulder "and feisty too." He said dodging her kick.

"Though I am sure she looks much better without the robe on" Ariadne's stomach dropped, the man looked over to their un-maid bed "Did she scream for you last night?" Arthur didn't reply as he pulled against the men only to receive a punch to his gut. "I bet she did, now lets see what s under here" he said as he untied the robe revealing her to all the men in the room. Roughly he grabbed her breast a silent tears went down her face. Closing her eyes she prayed it would end soon.

"You son of a bitch stop touching her or I will kill you with my bare hands." Ariadne's eyes shot open at the sound of Arthurs voice. He stopped to look over at Arthur who was red hot with anger and hate.

"Really and how are you going to do that" As he walked over and punched him in the ribs."It seems like you're my bitch now" he grinned giving a another punch to Arthur's jaw. A phone began ringing in the mans pocket he quickly picked it up and answered "Yes sir we will leave right away." Before hanging up "You two grab their stuff" he said directing his attention to the men holding Ariadne's arms. Quickly they released her and went to grab their things. The man walked into the bathroom and grabbed her clothes tossing them at her feet. She flinched causing him to backhand her sending her sprawling on the floor. "Get dressed now!" he yelled as she quickly grabbed the clothes and dressed in front of them as fast as she could before being led out of the room with Arthur in tow as well.

They were led into the parking garage and blindfolded while being loaded into a van. Neither knew where they were going and what was in store for them soon all they did know was that they had each other for now as they clasped hands while the van sped out of the garage.

_a/n: wow this was my longest chapter yet. Everyone thanks for the reviews. I really hope you like this chapter it took a lot of work for me. I apologize for any grammar mistakes that I may have. Please Review! _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inception

Ariadne felt her body lurch forward as the van came to a fast halt. It seemed like hours that they had travelled in order to reach their intended destination. The ride hadn't been pleasant at all because of the rough ride and the horrible driver. Since it was much like a delivery van nothing held them down in the back end. Ariadne had lost count to the how many times she was banged up on the metal interior of the van. Her head had begun throbbing in pain with the repeated collisions. What made it even worse was when the men had finally gotten smart and bound their hands making it impossible for her and Arthur to hold hands and keep each other from flying everywhere. She missed even more the reassurance that he was there with her holding her hand. Throughout the entire ride Ariadne willed herself to create in her mind impossible mazes. Anything to help her not think about their current predicament or what had happened in the hotel room. There would be a time and a place for that where she could hopefully breakdown. As for right then she had to be strong and prepared for anything.

She could hear the men in front get out their seats and the slamming of their doors. A burst of icy cool air ignited her skin with goose bumps as the sliding door to the van was slid open. One of the men she deduced roughly grabbed her arm pulling her out into the cold environment. Ariadne could only guess that they somewhere in the mountains because of the coldness, and the deafening silence around them. All she could hear was the crunching of their shoes as they were led to some unknown destination.

'Perfect place to kill us at …In the mountains…middle of nowhere… are bodies wouldn't be found for months if not ever.' Ariadne thought to herself as they led her up some wooden stairs, all she could was that Arthur was still there with her. She could hear a large door being opened before she was pushed into a room her bindings cut as she was pushed to a musty carpet smelling floor. The loud slamming of a door could be heard as she began to pull off her blindfold and reveal where she was.

"Ari are you okay?" Arthur asked as he began to help her to her feet. Not caring at all were they were Ariadne launched herself into his warm arms. The two them held each other tightly for the moment just relieved they were alive and still together.

After a few minutes Arthur loosened his grip on the Architect and began glancing around at their surroundings. From the décor and the environment outside he could tell they were in a small abandoned ski lodge. Clasping Ariadne's hand, who had decidedly stayed silent as she took in their odd surroundings; he led her slightly behind him hoping to find some sort of explanation of why they were there. As they ventured further into the lodge, the two of them began to hear the muffled sound of voices coming from behind a pair of large wooden doors. Pulling Ariadne more behind him he was careful to shield her with his body as he slowly made his way to open the doors, not knowing what to expect on the other side.

A small sense of relief spread over the both of them as they saw the rest of their team before them. That relief however was short lived as they could hear laughing coming from the back of the room.

"Well, well the Point man and the Architect so nice of you to join us," said Victor Cobol as he walked towards to the two of them. Everyone eyes bore into the man their stares angered and questioning as to what he wanted from them. "My Arthur I can see why you broke your own rule of never getting involved with a co worker. She is a stunner," Arthurs fist and jaw clenched as Cobol reached and brushed a strand of Ariadne's hair out of her face, out of the corner of his eye he could see her flinch. Cobol's gazed lingered on her for a few moments more before his demeanor changed back into business mode. "Very well now that you are all here take a seat," he said gesturing to the large round table in the room. Uneasily the team each took a seat, Ariadne glanced at each team member none of them look worse for wear except for Cobb. His eyes startled her, as they had lost the light in them being replaced with rage. The situation they were all in began to worry the young architect even more. Clasping Arthur's hand under the table she brought her eyes back up to Cobol waiting to hear his explanations. "Now Cobb and Arthur you must have known you couldn't have ran from me forever. Especially after performing an Inception" Eames eyes shot to Arthur's face at this, Cobb remained emotionless Ariadne didn't know what to think anymore.

Cobol laughed at the teams reactions to his comment "You really believed we weren't watching Saito's movements. I could have kissed that man for joining you on the job it made it possible for us to find you." Chuckling for a few moments more he smoothed tie and instantly his cool demeanor was back. "Well now since that is all out of the way. Let me explain my terms, I need you to perform an Inception for me. If you do this all debts will be cleared and you'll be free to go."

"Wait a minute before we agree to anything who is the mark?" asked Eames clearly displeased not to have any upper hand in this situation.

"See for yourself Mr. Eames." Cobol gestured to the folder sitting in front of each of them. Ariadne took deep breath as she reached for the folder out of the corners of her eyes she could see the rest of the team do the same. Before she could even react to the familiar face before her Eames did.

"Bloody hell! You're crazy there is no way in hell we could even get close to the man let alone perform an Inception." Eames kept going off on Cobol.

"Sit down! You will or else these three will suffer the consequence of your idiocy." Cobol turned on the TV behind him. Ariadne could see two young children and Miles hooked up to a PASIV device. Arthur's hand gripped hers tightly as she watched Cobb break at seeing his children. "They are only dreaming for the moment but I can make it their worst nightmare."

"We will do whatever you want just leave my family out of it." Said Cobb finally speaking for the first time.

"Too late Mr. Cobb, maybe you and your partner should have never double crossed me." Cobol said grinning evily. "So are we in agreement?"

"Yes we are," answered Arthur taking one more glance at the TV before looking Cobol in the eye.

Ariadne glanced once more at the inauguration photo before her.' Eames was right this will be bloody impossible.'

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long to update. I was holding out posting it at first because I was in contact with a beta reader, that never worked out and then my mom went into the hospital. July has been a super busy month for me and I am sorry to have kept you all waiting for this update. Please let me know what you think and if you know of any good beta readers send them my way.**

**Special Shout out to AngeloftheMorning1978 for always asking when the next chapter was going to go up. Thank you for your kind pestering! =) **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inception

"There is absolutely no bloody way we can get that close to the president" Eames sounded off again looking at Cobol like he was crazy. None of the other team members commented. Ariadne could already see the wheels in Cobb's and Arthur's heads turning. She herself couldn't imagine how they would pull this one off either.

"Not to worry I have already produced your cover story all of it is outlined in the rest of the file. I am very pleased you have Miss Phillips on your team since she will be an integral part of this con." Cobol said as Arthur's eyes shot up at him. "You see our dear President Carrington is a bit of a philander and regularly employs call girls, and I believe you'll be able to deduce the rest of your cover. Not to worry the Secret Service will be paid off the night you perform the Inception."

Ariadne was not entirely thrilled about this prospect but for Cobb she'd do anything. Next to her though she could feel Arthur tensing up, she grabbed his arm under the table in hopes of calming him down. Cobb who had been emotionless up to this point spoke "What is the idea you need us to plant?"

"We want the President to appoint a new chief of staff that we have chosen in order to have more control in the government and be able to funnel more clean money our way. As I have said before it is all in the file. "Glancing at his watch Cobol smiled "Well I must be going, you'll have all the necessary supplies and your deadline is two and a half weeks. Don't even think about trying to escape because this whole building is monitored and my guards have orders to kill you on the spot." Grinning he walked out the door but not before winking at Ariadne.

Arthur infuriated jumped up and try to go after him but Eames was too quick and put him in a headlock before he could reach the door. "Eames let me go he deserves what I have coming to him" Arthur gritted out.

Eames chuckled "Yes darling he does but then where would we be without our point man, and I'm sure our dear Ariadne would miss you as well" at the sound of Ariadne's name he relaxed enough for Eames to let go of him.

Still angry Arthur slammed down into the chair making Ariadne jump as he began reading through the file. Glancing around the room every team member began to get to work, Cobb pulled out a whiteboard and started writing down simple forms of the idea, Eames was looking through photos in the file, and Yusef was analyzing the PASIV they were provided. Ariadne shrugged her shoulders and sat down to begin reading the file and inform herself of her new task at hand.

She looked at Arthur briefly as she was reading he had calmed considerably. Ariadne always had loved watching him as he worked, but she knew that cool wouldn't last for long as they got closer and closer to the deadline.

THREE hours later….

"I won't have it there must be some other way without using Ariadne as our cover, there way to many unforeseen variables, and I for one do not trust Cobol to stay true to his word." Ariadne slumped in her chair as she continued to listen to Cobb and Arthur argue about her staying behind while they went under. Glancing to her left Eames was asleep slightly snoring in his chair, whereas Yusef was working on his compounds.

"Arthur it is the only way it will work, we need someone to stay behind-" yelled Cobb

"Then have Yusef do it."

"That means though Ariadne is going to have to play up being the call girl more on the first level. Can you even handle that?" Cobb asked. The pounding that had begun in Ariadne's was already fast becoming a migraine because of the fighting.

"No she can't-"

"Enough!" Ariadne yelled startling all the men in the room. "Stop talking about me like I am not here. This should be my decision." She stared at Arthur as she said this. "I am entirely fed up with the two of you arguing. Cobb if may speak about the first level?" he nodded for her to continue. "I should be going down with you guys into the levels. We can create the first level as the hotel where will be staying at some type of gala involved. With it being the same environment that we put him under to begin with his projections shouldn't be to aroused at first. Eames can forge into Cobol's guy and I'll be his date that'll be presented to Carrington as a gift I guess something like that. Lead him back up to the hotel room and you'll put him under again. Eames stays behind and I can keep Carrington distracted as we go further down to the next levels. Would what I have suggested work at all?" A slow clap could be heard in the background from Eames.

"Well done Ariadne, your giving our point man a run for his money." He grinned as he said this. Cobb she could tell was still thinking everything over as Arthur just looked shocked.

"It will work we'd just have to iron out the kinks. Are you sure you want to do this though Ariadne? " Cobb asked concern lacing his voice.

Glancing at Arthur she could see sadness and hurt in his eyes before answering "Yes I am. I want you to get your kids back for real and Miles. This is the only way to do it."

"Okay then. Alright guys let's take the night and get back to work in the morning. This has been a draining day for all of us" said Cobb as he started to walk out of the room and went to look for a bed.

Ariadne knew he was blocking all his worries out to focus on the task at hand. She hoped Cobb would make it out of this emotionally in one piece. A voice behind her broke her out of her thoughts.

"Ari, can we talk?" asked Arthur as she turned to him, his eyes looked so conflicted as he stroked her cheek.

"Yeah but let's find somewhere more private to talk." And with that they went in search of another room.

AN: There is no words to Apologize for my long absence, but I am sorry. Hopefully this chapter makes up a little for it. Again I apologize for the grammar errors no Beta reader. If you'd like to do that for me please pm me. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but this story.

Ariadne walked over to the bed in the room they had found and sat down taking off her shoes and tucking her legs underneath her. She waited for Arthur who still had his face towards the closed door. She couldn't see the struggle in his eyes at that moment, as he took a couple breaths before turning to face her and walk over to join her at the bed. His eyes and face betrayed no emotion, which got Ariadne worried something felt wrong to her.

"Ari, I think I need to break off what we have before it even begins." He stroked her cheek as the tears had already started in her eyes. "I like you a lot but everyone saw in there including yourself that I am no good to this team worrying about you." Ariadne stiffened a little at what he said, her tears stopping as he brushed back a piece of her hair before resting his hand on her shoulder. Immediately she pushed his hand of her shoulder and stood up quickly off the bed.

"Don't touch me you have no right." She said as began to slip back on her shoes.

"Ari, stop what I said came out wrong, you don't understand what I meant" Arthur tried backpedaling what he said seeing he was losing her quicker than he thought he grabbed her waist in an attempt to stop her. A resounding slap across his face was all that could be heard.

"No Arthur I completely understood what you were saying I am a distraction to you. I get it were nothing more than colleagues; I should have realized that from the beginning at the hotel." She stared at him as she said this watching his facial features he faltered at the mention of the hotel. Seeing his face just made the pain worse. "Unbelievable and here you're always getting on Eames for what he does. Arthur you're just as bad at least he has the decency not to lead those girls on." Pushing her hair behind her ears she began to start walking out of the room. "Don't worry Arthur I won't be a distraction anymore, just colleagues okay," she spoke her hand on the door knob. "To think I was falling in love with you" she whispered before finally walking out and slamming the door. Arthur had picked up on all that she had said and tried to go after her, but she had already turned the corner.

Slamming the door again Arthur punched his fist into the wall, the pain didn't even register as he thought about the royal screw up he'd just made. Nothing had ever been casual with Ariadne from the beginning, the feelings he had for her scared the shit out of him but the attraction was undeniable. He had hoped when he kissed her in the dream it would stop all the nonsense going on in his mind once and for all. Yet that kiss confirmed everything to him that he was afraid of. He had fallen in love with her over the course of their time working together. Being with her at the hotel before their new predicament had started had been some of his greatest moments.

Being point man however drove him to choose what his logic was telling him what was best for her and the team as a whole instead of listening to what his heart was telling him. Watching her heart break was painful especially since he was the one who broke it.

He wanted to bolt out of the room beg for forgiveness and kiss her senseless again. Make her believe that he loved her, but he couldn't do it now, she hated him. 'It is best for the team' he kept trying to tell himself as laid out on top of the bed but he had a feeling that it wasn't for the best. Making him regret even more the decision he had just made.

Ariadne wandered the halls willing her-self not to cry but she was failing miserably as she felt the tears coming down her cheeks. Looking around she found no one was near the hallway; she slid down to wall to the floor and let the tears flow freely.

'How can I have been so stupid to fall for him, he was just looking for something casual. All it was-…' she thought before she burst into more tears.

Cobb couldn't rest is mind was in overdrive thinking about this job. He was finally getting his family back his life was starting to fall back into place. Arthur and he were warned though never to cross Cobol, yet they did it anyway, and it was his fault alone. Now everyone he cared about had been drawn into this huge mess, and for the first time Cobb didn't have the confidence he once had going into a dangerous job.

Reaching into his pocket he gripped Mal's spinning top, Cobb had already checked it at least ten times since arriving. The totem was the only thing keeping him sane along with the need to rescue his children. Anger coursed through his veins when he saw them hooked up to a PASIV, he and Mal never wanted them to be exposed to their job and yet all his mistakes caused them to be exposed. 'I am sorry Mal' he silently prayed as he continued his walk through the halls of the ski lodge. Lost in his own thoughts he almost tripped over Ariadne, who was softly crying into her knees.

Never had he seen the young architect like this, she was the most stable and level headed member of their whole team. Yet Cobb also knew that their past job and their current situation could be the culprit.

"Ariadne" Cobb said as crouched in front of her placing a hand on her shoulder. "What is the matter?"

Ariadne could feel Cobb's presence as came near her she didn't dare look up until he talked to her.

"What's the matter is your straight and narrow point man." She gave him a glare before trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. Cobb let a small smile escape as he thought of the two of them together.

"And what did my point man do?"

"He decided to make it clear that I was distraction to him and that we should keep our distance from each other," Ariadne retorted back as she started to stand up with the help of Cobb.

Cobb had no words of what to say, but he understood both of their predicaments.

Sighing he responded "I am not trying to defend whatever Arthur said to you Ari, but in his mind he thinks what he is doing is for the better of the team, not what's better for him. Give him some time and see what happens"

Ariadne gave him a look but nodded in agreement, he did have some logic to what he was saying. Didn't mean though she was about to forgive Arthur right then though.

"Come with me," Cobb said as he led her back from where he had come from to the lodges bar that he'd passed in his musings. Surprising Eames had not stumbled upon it so it was nice and quiet. "After these last couple of days I believe we both could use a drink," He walked around the bar and grabbed two glasses while examining the few bottles of alcohol before deciding on a amaretto. Pouring some into each glass he handed it to Ariadne then asked "Now what have you been thinking about in terms of design for the dream?"

A/N: Please Review would love to discuss the story with you guys! I hope you liked the chapter, forgive me for my grammar mistakes I am terrible at it.


End file.
